


A Day at the Park

by kickcows



Category: Final Fantasy XV
Genre: Amusement Parks, Established Relationship, M/M, Polyship Roadtrip, Tooth-Rotting Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-25
Updated: 2019-03-25
Packaged: 2019-12-07 02:53:07
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,210
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18228938
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kickcows/pseuds/kickcows
Summary: The four men decide to take a trip to the local amusement park for the day, after finding out that Prompto had never been to an amusement park before.





	A Day at the Park

**Author's Note:**

> This was for a very dear friend of mine, who asked for some fluffy OT4. It's set prior to the events of the game. ^_^ Please enjoy!

* * *

Ignis looks at the items on his dining room table, double checking that he has everything he can think of needing for this outing today. A leather backpack sits next to the items, his hand reaching to grab the first few items to put into the backpack. As he gets the last few pieces in, his phone begins to ring. Fishing it out of his pocket, he looks at the caller ID, and can’t stop a smile from appearing on his face, nor can he keep it out of his voice, but he makes a poor attempt trying.

“Prompto. Why are you calling me?” He asks, as he zips up the backpack, after neurotically looking in it again to make sure he’s got everything packed away. “We’re not scheduled to meet for another half hour.”

“I knoooooow.” Prompto’s reply brings a laugh out of him that he is quick to turn into a cough. “You’re packing sunblock, right? I don’t need to pack some? Because Iggy, let me tell you - I’m going to burn if I don’t have the proper SPF.”  

That comment makes him reopen the backpack. “Yes, Prompto. I made sure to pack the highest SPF that I could buy for you. You don’t need to worry about it.”

“What about water?”

“We went over this last night.” He pinches his nose, but he knows that the blond is excited, so he keeps the annoyed tone to a minimum. “I’ve got four bottles for us, but we’ll replenish throughout the day. You don’t need to worry. I said I would take care of it, and I have. Now, is there anything else?”

The blond’s laugh that comes through the earpiece returns the smile to his face. “No, Iggy! I’m sorry, I’m just excited! We haven’t done this before.”

“Is that Specs?” Ignis hears another voice come from behind Prompto. “When is he going to get here? Did he get all the stuff we asked for?”  

He sighs, and grabs the backpack off the table, and puts it over his left shoulder. “Tell His Highness that yes, I got everything. Now, if you two don’t mind, I need to go down to my car and make my way over to you. I’m sure that Gladio will be beat me.”

“We’ll be waiting for you, Iggy!”

Ignis thinks about the last time Prompto had said that, after a long afternoon at the Citadel. He’d returned to the Prince’s apartment, and found both Prompto and Noctis waiting for him sans any clothes, and had welcomed him into their embrace for a quick healing session. He shakes his head at the memory, and drops his voice a little. “You two had better behave while we’re apart. And if I walk into that apartment, and find that the two of you are not ready to leave, there will be hell to pay. Or if Gladio tries and tempts you. No excuses.”

“Do you promise?” Noctis’ voice comes through loud and clear, Prompto putting their call on speaker. “Because if it’s a promise-”

“I’ll see you soon.” He hangs up without making the promise, but not before hearing Prompto’s soft moan in the background. They all know that he will make good on it, which he almost expects the boys to test. Putting his phone back into his pocket, he grabs his keys and a light jacket, then heads out of his apartment.

The drive across town to Noctis’ apartment is a relatively quick one. He parks his car in one of the visitor parking spots, then heads up to the Prince’s apartment via the elevator. He sees Gladio standing in the hallway, his hand about to knock on the door when he steps off the elevator. “Ah, Ignis.” Gladio turns his hand from a fist to an opened palm as he waves at him.

“Hello.” He approaches him, meeting his lover halfway to exchange a soft kiss with one another. “I told the boys that they had better behave before our arrival, or there will be hell to pay.”

Gladio stands behind him, as he puts his key into the lock. “You think they obeyed?”

“Not at all.” Ignis twisted the key, and pushed the door open. Taking a step inside, he hears laughter coming from the living room. “Hello?” He calls out, as the laughter stops and then two bodies rush to greet him. “I’m proud of you.” Ignis teases, as he sees both Noctis and Prompto are ready to go, not at all in the state of undress he expected to find them in.

Prompto walks over to them, and greets Gladio first. “Hey, big guy! Did you guys drive over here together?”  

“Sorry about earlier, Ignis.” Noctis approaches him, as they share a long hug and a sweet kiss. He can taste the toothpaste still lingering in Noctis’ mouth. “We were just kidding.”

“I know.’ He smiles, and gives him another kiss. “Go say hi to Gladio.” He teases, patting Noctis on the ass before he switches with Prompto. The blond looks up at him with a happy smile on his face. “Hello, Prompto.”

“Hiya, Iggy!” Prompto’s arms are thrown around his neck, and laughter leaves his throat as he’s yanked down to meet him for a kiss. “Nice to see you!”

“It’s always a pleasure to see you.” He teases, rubbing his nose against his. Ignis pulls away, and stands close to Gladio, who naturally puts his arm around him. “Now, have you got everything? Cell phones, a light jacket, comfortable shoes on?”

“Yes, _Mom_.” Noctis replies, to which Ignis narrows his eyes a little. “Look, we have our shoes on. All we have to do is get in the car and go. So, can we?”

Gladio snorts. “Where’s the hat we agreed you’d wear?”

“By the door.”

Ignis adjusts his glasses, then steps away from Gladio. “Very well. Since you both seem to be ready, then I suppose we can head out.” He watches their lovers walk over to the hanger by the door, both putting on black baseball caps that say ‘Insomnia’ written in cursive. Prompto chooses to wear his backwards, his bangs falling around his face, while Noctis wears it properly, helping to disguise his identity. “Right. Gladio, are you ready?”

“I am.” Gladio goes to the door, and opens it for them. “Where are your jackets?”

“Oh, right!” Prompto heads back into the apartment, and grabs both his and Noctis’ jacket, then hands it to him. “It’s not cold out right now, right?”

“No, but you know if we stick around until after the sun goes down, you’re going to be cold.” Gladio crosses his arms over his chest.

Ignis stands in the hallway, and waits for the three to join him. “Can’t I just use you for body warmth, big guy?” Prompto asks, Ignis shaking his head to hide the smile on his face. “That’s okay, right?”

“We’ll see.”

Noctis appears at his side, Ignis reaching up to tuck some more of his ebony hair underneath the cap. “Do I not look like me, Specs?”

“You look like any other Lucian citizen, Your Highness.” He brushes his thumb over Noctis’ bottom lip, and smiles. “You sure about this? It would be easier for us if you-”

“No.” The Prince of Lucis shakes his head. “We agreed. It’ll be more fun if we get to share the same experience that most people have to deal with. I don’t want any special treatment today.”

The door to the apartment closes. “Are you sure?” He repeats, as they walk towards the elevator together as a group. “It’s not too late.”

“Ignis.” Noctis reaches for his hand, as the elevator doors open. “I mean it. No special treatment today.”

He sighs, and nods his head. The four enter the elevator, standing close to one another. He pulls his hand away when they get to his car, and he unlocks the doors for his lovers. He hands his backpack to Prompto, who puts it at his feet after getting settled into his called shotgun seat, then walks around the car to get into the driver’s seat.

“One last check. Anyone forget anything?” He asks, as he looks in the rearview mirror at Noctis and Gladio, who are sitting close to one another. “Seat belts.” He reminds them, smirking when he sees both of them become a little perturbed.

“Hey, if we have to suffer up here, you have to suffer back there.” Prompto turns around to look at the two in the backseat. “Don’t be mean.”

“You can touch him all you want.” Noctis gets his belt on, then puts his head against Gladio’s arm. “I’m not stopping you.”

Ignis turns to look at Prompto, and reaches for his hand. “You don’t have to suffer.” He puts it on top of his thigh, a hint of a smirk on his lips. “But, you must be good.” Looking up into the rearview mirror, he meets both Noctis’ and Gladio’s gaze. “The same goes for you. No touching inappropriately.”

“You drive a hard bargain, sweetheart.” Gladio nods his head. “We’ll be good.”

“Your Highness?” He lifts an eyebrow, staring at Noctis, who won’t meet his eyes.

“Fine, Specs. We’ll be good.”

“Thank you.”

Adjusting his gloves, he puts the car into reverse, then starts to drive them towards Kenny Crow’s SuperFunLand. It should take them around forty minutes to get to the south side of Insomnia, where the amusement park is located. The weight of Prompto’s hand on his thigh makes the drive more tolerable, as he drives safely towards their destination. The four stay quiet, not really a lot to talk about, as they all knew they were going to be spending a majority of the day standing in line together, utilizing that time to talk to one another.

They had decided earlier in the week to attend the amusement park, as none of them had been in years, or at all with the case of Prompto. Prompto had claimed that he never had enough money for it, which seemed like a plausible story. Gladio had teased him, saying that Prompto was too scared to go on any of the roller coasters, which had been met with an indignant denial. So it had been determined that they would go on the weekend, but as normal citizens. Noctis did not want any special treatment because of his status in the kingdom, to which Ignis and Gladio had begrudgingly agreed to.

He pulls up to the parking booth, and exchanges Lucian cash, splurging for the preferred parking. “Ignis!” Noctis sounds mildly upset from the backseat. “What are you doing?”

“I’m the one that’s driving. If I decide I want to spend money that I work to spend, then I will park where I want to park.” He blows a kiss to the Prince, who he could see blushing before he hides his face against Gladio’s neck. “Besides, I know you. You’ll be thanking me by the end of the day for parking closer.”

They get to park in the second row closest to the amusement park entrance. Reaching over, he grabs his backpack up off the floor, and pulls the sunblock out. “I want you to put some on now.” He hands it to Prompto, who rolls his eyes at him. He leans over, and kisses just below his ear. “Don’t roll your eyes at me.”

“Hey! You said we had to be good!” Noctis complains from the back.

Taking the sunblock from Prompto, he hands it to Noctis, but not before pulling him by his shirt towards him, planting a soft kiss to his lips. “Don’t be jealous, Your Highness.” He teases, then lets go of his shirt. “Gladio, you purchased the tickets in advance, right?”

“I did.” Gladio leans forward, and presses a kiss to his lips. “I wanted one too.”

Now it was his turn to blush, as he gives a small nod of his head. “I see no problem with that.”

“Come ooooon!” Prompto opens the passenger door. “We’re hitting the big roller coaster first, yeah? DeadEye?”

“Think you can handle it?” Gladio teases, as they followed Prompto’s lead, and get out of the car. They begin to walk towards the entrance together, where a long line is forming at the entrance. “If you’re too scared…”

“I’m not!” The blond pushes Gladio, who releases a booming laugh in response. “You’re the one that’s going to be scared, you big jerk.”

“I’ve gone on it before.”

“Have you?” Noctis asks, as they take their place in the first line of the day. “Because I remember you saying you didn’t really feel like riding it the last time you went here. Blamed it on Iris not wanting to go.”

Ignis adjusts the straps of his backpack, not minding the weight at all as they start to inch their way towards the entrance. “I seem to recall her sending me a text of her ride photo, and you sitting alone on the bench waiting for her.” He contributes to the conversation, a small smirk on his lips.

“You’re the one that’s scared!” Prompto laughs, holding onto Gladio’s arm. “You big jerk. Teasing me because you don’t want to ride the big scary roller coaster.”

“I didn’t! I never said-” Gladio groans, and shakes his head. “I’m going to kill Iris.”

“She doesn’t deserve that.” Ignis teases, as the four of them get to the entrance. “I think if we do the big _scary_  ride first, the rest of the day should be a breeze. What do you say, Noct?” He refrains from calling his lover by his title, keeping to the Prince’s wish of wanting to remain incognito for the day.

They hand their tickets in at the turnstile, and then make their way into the park. “Yeah, let’s hit the big rides.” Noctis nods his head. “Specs? Can I?” Noctis looks down at his hand.

“Of course.” Taking the Prince’s hand, they lock fingers as they start to make their way down the main thoroughfare.

Although the four of them are in a relationship with one another, they are good about splitting their time with each other. It would be a nuisance for the four of them to hold hands together - children might be able to do that, but four grown men? They didn’t need that sort of attention drawn to them. However, if one of them wished to kiss their other partner, no one could complain, or make a fuss about it.

Most of the crowd that has arrived this early is making their collective way towards the DeadEye roller coaster. He can feel Noctis holding his hand a little tighter as more people wind up around them. He’s about to suggest for him to stand behind him, give him some sort of protection when he sees Prompto put his arms around Noctis’ waist, while Gladio rests his hand on top of Prompto’s shoulder. Ignis sees Noctis visibly relax, and exchanges smiles with their two other lovers.

The line is already at a forty-five minute wait when they get to the ride entrance. “You sure you want to do this?” Prompto asks, as they join the line. “Ya know, big guy - you can always wait with us in line, and then walk through. I don’t mind riding by myself.”

“I’m not going to do that.” Gladio shakes his head, as they remain close together. “I’m going to go on the roller coaster.” The sounds of people screaming over their heads causes them all to look up, the ride close to the queue. “I might not really want to, but I’m going to do it.”

Ignis reaches over, and pats Gladio on the arm. “You’ll be fine. After we ride this, we’ll go ride one of the smaller rides. Then it’ll be back to the next large ride. We’ll alternate.”

“Thanks, Ig.” He pouts his lips a little to receive a kiss from Gladio, Noctis’ hand holding tighter to his. Prompto’s arms are now around both Noctis and Ignis, the four of them remaining incredibly close throughout the duration of the queue. “I know that I’m being weird. I don’t know what my aversion to these things are.” Gladio groans, and shakes his head. “But I can do this!”

“Yes, you can.” Ignis agrees, Prompto and Noctis nodding their heads.

Exactly forty-five minutes later, it’s their turn to get into one of the ride vehicles. Ignis looks back at Gladio, who looks a little more pale than normal. “You don’t have to go with us.” He says, before one of the ride workers starts to tell him to turn back around.

“It’s cool. This’ll be fun.” The anxiety is painfully obvious in Gladio’s voice.

Prompto’s laugh causes him to smile, as the shoulder restraint is brought over his head. “It’s going to be awesome!”

He looks over at Noctis, who has pulled off his hat, Ignis hoping that no one is paying them any attention. “You alright, Your Highness?” He asks.

“I’m perfect, Ignis.” Noctis flashes him a nervous smile, then looks forward. “A little freaked out, but that’s the beauty of these rides, right? They’re safe.”

“Very safe.” Ignis nods his head. He’s about to say more, when the ride vehicle pulls out of the station, and starts to move towards the first lift hill. _I hope_.

The amount of screaming he hears Gladio make behind him has him crying from laughing so hard. He never knew Gladio could emit such high pitched screams as they made their way down the hills at fast speeds, and traveled upside down through loops and corkscrews. By the end of the ride, Ignis is feeling great, his heart pumping fast from the adrenaline of the ride itself, and from laughing so hard at the noises both Gladio and Prompto had made for the duration of the ride.

All four walked off together, Ignis smiling as Gladio draped his arms over both his and Prompto’s shoulders. “Holy shit, you guys. We gotta go on that again!” Gladio laughs, as the four of them make their way over to where their ride picture is going to be shown.

“It was fun.” The Prince agrees, as he walks backwards in front of the three of them. “Prompto, I thought you were going to die.”

“Me too!” Prompto shouts, as they come to a stop in front of the ride photos. “Oh my Gods, we have to buy it!” He points to the picture on the wall. “Look at our faces!”

Ignis agrees - they will have to purchase it as a souvenir. The look of sheer terror on Gladio and Prompto’s face, the neutral expression on Noctis’, and his own laughter expression very evident on the ride photo. He goes over to the register, and pays for four 4 x 6 prints. He holds up the bag, as he sees Gladio now holding onto both Noctis and Prompto, who all look as happy as can be. Ignis pulls his phone out, and snaps a quick candid photo of the three of them, before putting his phone away.

“Who’s up for a water ride?” He asks, as he pulls the park map out of his back pocket. “Or a snack?” He pulls his backpack off, and rests it on the railing, the sounds of the roller coaster over their heads causing him to wince a little.

“Snack, please. And water.” Noctis reaches for the snacks that Ignis digs out, and then takes the water bottles that he hands to him.

“A water ride sounds nice.” Gladio agrees, as the four of them hydrate and eat their snacks. “Mellow would be good. I don’t think my heart can take another wild ride like that. Maybe in a bit.”

He collects their water bottles, and puts them back into his backpack. “It’s good to space out the adrenaline rides.” Grabbing Prompto’s hand, he pulls him away from Gladio, and starts to walk with him. “Are you two going to join us?” He turns around, and sees Gladio returning the hat to Noctis’ head, before bending down to kiss him on the lips.

“Coming!” Noctis calls out, as they make their way to the next ride.

More people begin to fill the amusement park, the lines growing increasingly longer as the day continues on. The four decide after going on two more roller coasters to have lunch at one of the sit down restaurants, rather than do the grab and go approach. They all spend the time recharging for the next part of the day. The sun is unrelenting as it beats down upon them as they stand in line after line, Ignis making sure everyone reapplies their sunblock and keeping them hydrated.

They decide to ride the ferris wheel three times, each of them getting to ride with one another on separate times. He rides with Noctis right at sunset, the two of them stopping at the top, just as the sun begins to start sink in the west.

“This is nice.” Noctis’ voice is quiet, as Ignis has his arm wrapped around his shoulder. “This has been a really good day, Ignis.”

“I’m glad you think so, Your Highness.” He reaches for his chin, and leaves a soft kiss on his lips. “I haven’t had this much fun in years. It’s a nice way to release stress.”

“Isn’t it?” Noctis nods, scooting a little closer to him on the ferris wheel. “We’re going to stick around for the fireworks, right?”

“We are.” The ride begins to move again, as they make their way back down towards the bottom. “Would you like to go grab something light for dinner?”

“No vegetables, right?”

Ignis laughs, and shakes his head. “No vegetables.”

“Perfect.”  

For dinner, it’s a light affair, this time the four of them partaking in the grab and go method of outdoor vending carts. When it comes time to find a place to watch the fireworks, Ignis makes sure to stand behind Prompto, wrapping his arms around him. He can see Gladio doing the same to Noctis, the four remaining close to one another, Ignis’ hip touching Gladio’s for a few seconds before standing in a proper position.

“Did you have fun today, Prom?” He asks, resting his chin on his shoulder, placing a few kisses along his neck in the process.

“I couldn’t have asked for a more perfect day, Iggy.” Prompto leans back against him, and kisses the corner of his lips. “You guys really made today special. I appreciate that so much.”

“You’re welcome.” Ignis places another kiss to his lips as the fireworks show beginning to start.

At the end of the day, the four of them make their way towards the exit, this time walking hand in hand together. It’s late, and Ignis doesn’t care of people are annoyed by them taking up too much space; they can walk around them. The car isn’t that far, which is such a relief, as he unlocks it from a few feet away.

“Okay, Specs. You were right. I’m glad you parked close.” Noctis walks over to the passenger side, and gets into the front seat.  

“Yeah, Iggy. Smart thinking.” Prompto kisses his shoulder, before getting into the backseat with Gladio.

He smiles, and hands Noctis his backpack before getting into the driver’s seat. “Sometimes I have good ideas.”

“Only sometimes, sweetheart.” Gladio teases, as he pats him on the shoulder.

The teasing doesn’t bother him, as he gets settled in the driver’s seat. Noctis has his hand in the same place that Prompto had kept his hand on the drive over. It’s as comforting a weight as Prompto’s had been. He reaches over and takes the baseball cap off of Noctis’ head, and runs his fingers through his hair, smiling.

“There we go, Your Highness.” He sets Noctis’ cap on his thigh, and then puts the car into reverse. “Let’s go home.”

Back at Noctis’ apartment, the four of them trudge to the bedroom together. It takes a lot of effort to make it to the bed, the day’s events clearly wearing on all of them. Ignis strips down to his underwear, way too tired to think of participating in anything other than sleeping at the moment. It seems his lovers are all on the same page as they fall down onto the bed together, Ignis taking the outside to sleep next to Noctis, while Noctis sleeps next to Prompto, with Gladio on the other side of the blond.

He drapes his arm over Noctis’ body, spooning behind him. Once they get settled under the covers, it doesn’t take long for them to fall asleep, each mumbling soft good nights to one another. It had been a very long day, but a good one. Ignis is happy that they were able to enjoy the day together with no real conflict. Not that he thought there would be any, but it’s reassuring that they all worked well with one another both in the bedroom, and outside of it. These three men mean more to him than anything else, and to be able to share such experiences together really makes him feel that this is the perfect relationship.

  



End file.
